Fate's Scribbles
by Simple Sensation
Summary: Kurt Hummel never expected to wake up on his 13th birthday with his soul mates name written on the palm of his hand. However written quite clearly were two names; Blaine Anderson and Harry James Potter.
1. Prologue

Fate's Scribbles

**Summary: Kurt Hummel never expected to wake up on his 13th birthday with his soul mates name written on the palm of his hand. However written quite clearly were two names; Blaine Anderson and Harry James Potter.**

**Pairings: HarryxKurtxBlaine (I'm following the current trend, sorry couldn't help myself!) SantanaxBrittany Will consider other pairing suggestions?**

**Warnings: Threesome relationship, Slash, minor femslash**

**-Written in British English – was planning to change this but I thought you'll end up getting a mixture of British/American English instead of just American English so decided againts this. **

**I do not have a beta – all mistakes are my own and I apologise for them**

_Prologue_

To find a name on the palm of your hand on your 13th birthday is the most special thing in the world. The name represents the fact you were never destined to be alone, that there is someone out there who fits with you perfectly. He or she is the lock and you are the key. They are your perfect match; the person is your perfect compliment. And it's only when you find this person you will feel complete, before this you won't realise how empty you felt without them. You will have a connection so strong that most people will envy the love you share. They are your soul mate the person who fate itself has destined for you.

While every child grows up knowing that on there 13th birthday, if they are one of the lucky ones (which most dream of being) a name will appear as if by magic the night before they wake up. Scientists have found no answer to the strange phenomenon. It has just been something that has always occurred – historians found evidence of soul mates in ancient times, and while there is no explanation as to how or why this has occurred the person is always deemed to be your perfect match.

However unfortunately it is not very common to find a name written on your palm on the morning of your 13th birthday. In fact Kurt Hummel had never met anyone personally that had the name of a significant other carved in the palm of there right hand in his previous 12 years of existence. But Kurt fondly remembered his mum telling him about the only soul mates who she had met, an old couple that she had known while she was growing up, he remembered her telling him how much they loved each other, how they had 6 children, numerous grandchildren and a few great grandchildren before they had died (aged 89 and 85) within 2 days of each other – The old women was said to have died of grief after the passing of her husband after living a long life as soul mates. Kurt remembered when he was 6 years old he told his mum that when he met his soul mate they were going to have a story exactly like that except everyone was going to remember them being the most fashionable couple ever and he would knit his great grandchildren the most beautiful clothes and only then would they would die in there sleep with their arms around each other.

"Are you ok there buddy?" Kurt's dad Burt Hummel asked as he went to get a glass of water from the fridge.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about mum's story about the old couple she used to know" Kurt replied distractedly

"She loved that story" Burt replied smiling sadly. "Tomorrows the big day then"

"Dad you know the chance of me having a soul mate is slim to none right? How many people actually wake up with names written on their hands?"

Burt smiled at him and replied "Your mum always believed that you were one of the few that were going to be blessed with a soul mate Kurt, and even if you aren't, whose to stop you from finding someone you love? Your mum and I loved each very much even though neither of us has each others names written on our palms."

"I know dad, it just… can you imagine if there is a name written? If I do have a soul mate and we do end up like that old couple mum use to always go on about?"

"You were always the romantic Kurt, and if it's meant to happen it will happen. But right now get into bed it's the only way we'll find out once and for all if you do or don't have a soul mate waiting for you" with that Burt gave Kurt a hug and together they left the kitchen. When Kurt lay in bed after finishing his moisturising routine he stared at his right hand, and fell asleep hoping and praying that when he did wake up a name would be carved on his palm.

It was 4 hours after Kurt had fallen asleep that a golden glow surrounded his right hand and writing appeared. Written quite clearly were two names, Blaine Anderson and Harry James Potter.

**Authors Note: So thoughts? I've been reading a few soul mate fics recently which I've really enjoyed so they inspired me to try and write my own fic. I would like to apologise for any mistakes I've made in this story I haven't studied English since GCSE - I'm now going to start my third year at university studying science so I haven't written anything creative in a while. So all feedback is appreciated. I have detail plans for most of this story so hopefully will publish chapter 1 soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't have a beta (apologies for any mistakes!) and don't own Glee or Harry Potter (its fanfiction after all)_

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel sighed as an icy slushy hit his face and tried to blink away the stinging of his eyes. It was his first day as a junior at William McKinley High School, and despite the fact that the previous year he had joined the schools glee club New Directions which led to him gaining many friends, as well as joining the schools cheerleading squad he was still just considered to be a stereotypical gay loser to the majority of the school. The 'fag' who deserved to be doused in the ice cold drink because of the simple fact he was gay. While he was a fantastic singer with an amazing and unique range (he could easily reach the high F note in 'Defying Gravity' a song typically sang by girls), and despite having an even greater fashion sense then most celebrities out there he also possessed a keen eye for finding designer bargains, and his many talents were just not appreciated in small town Lima, which coincidently was probably the most homophobic town in the whole of the United States.

It had now been 4 years since he woke up discovering two names scribbled on the palm of his right hand, 4 years since he discovered the names of his soul mates. He remembered the panic he felt when he discovered that instead of one name, _two_ names had appeared clearly side by side on his hand symbolising his soul mates. He remembered the sheer shock he felt from this. It took him a couple of moments to snap out of this shock; however he then remembered another major fact regarding his soul mates. They were both male. Kurt's head started to swim with panic at this point.

The fact his soul mates being both male wasn't exactly a surprise for Kurt - even at the age of 13 hr was completely sure he was gay (he first fell in love with Aladdin when he was 5), however the problem was that while Kurt may know he was gay, no one else knew of Kurt's sexuality least of all Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel. And the fact was, Kurt had only just turned 13, he was simply not ready to come out of the closet. He had no idea how his dad would react to his son being gay as Burt Hummel was a very stereotypical male. He enjoyed watching football and owned a garage and preferred watching action movies as opposed to musicals and Disney films. Sometimes Kurt felt that he and his dad had nothing in common whatsoever. Now Kurt had to tell his dad he was gay, he was only 13 and he was simply not ready for this!

What was he going to do? Kurt thought panicked. With a hammering heart and feeling slightly ashamed of himself, Kurt apologised to his two soul mates in his head as he tried to cover up both names using Max Factor's concealer he had bought just in case he needed to hide spots which were bound to develop on his skin. Unfortunately this had no affect at all in hiding his soul mates names; both Harry and Blaine were still as clear and visible as ever. After trying numerous other methods to cover up the names Kurt resolved to wear fingerless gloves as an accessory, and planned an outfit around them. He said a brief 'Good Morning' to his dad, and left the house as quick as possible before Burt even had a chance to wish him a 'Happy Birthday'.

Despite Kurt managing to avoid his dad in the morning, it was impossible for him to avoid Burt all day, it was his 13th birthday after all and his dad was taking him out for a nice dinner at Breadstix (the most popular restaurant in all of Lima). At the dinner, Kurt avoided the soul mate topic completely, instead talking to his dad about how the garage was going, if he had any interesting cars he was working on, how he was finding middle school, and how he couldn't wait to start high school as middle school well sucks. Burt and Kurt enjoyed a nice dish of tagliatelle, and then had Breadstix special cheesecake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream as desert. It was only once they reached home, when Burt and Kurt settled down for their traditional post birthday meal tea party that Burt calmly asked Kurt, if he wanted to explain why he hadn't bought up his soul mate whose name had obviously appeared on his palm last night. Kurt choked and stared wide eyed at his dad and mumbled quickly 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

Burt raised an eyebrow at this and replied "Kurt what's going on? I can tell that you have got a soul mate, you wouldn't have kept that glove on all day if you hadn't and you would have told me in the morning that nothing had appeared"

Kurt sighed and stared down at his cup of tea. "I don't want to disappoint you"

"How would you disappoint me? The person whose name is written is your soul mate Kurt; they are the one person that's completely perfect for you"

Kurt looked up and finding every small amount of courage he had he spoke quietly "its boys dad. My soul mates are boys. I'm gay dad."

"Kurt, I know. I've known since you were 3. All you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels." Burt replied pulling him into a hug "it's okay, if your soul mates a boy, you don't have to hide this from me. Though will you at least let me look at his name? I need to know who I need to threaten with my shotgun when you both meet"

"Erm... well that's another thing dad, you see I erm… well there's two names written. Blaine Anderson and Harry James Potter…"

It was after that heart to heart that Kurt and Burt together tried to research and gather all information regarding soul mates they could find, they wondered if they had ever before been a trio of soul mates reported in history. As it turned out the previous documented threesome soul mate bond was over 200 years ago and because of this not much information regarding this type of bond existed. The government had actually invested a lot of money trying to find some scientific explanation regarding soul mates however the research undertaken seemed to have reached a dead end. The most recent study actually did the whole human genome sequence from a large number of people worldwide who had soul mates, comparing their genome sequence to that of the human population without soul mates however the study found that there was no significant difference in the genomes of humans with soul mates and those without, their was no soul mate gene existing. Because of this there wasn't an actual way of estimating who would have a soul mate and who hadn't. This was the final study based on soul mates, as the research provided no results, the government had recently pulled out funding and so the study of soul mates was abandoned leaving no answers and even more questions.

It was due to the lack of any real beneficial information regarding soul mates that Kurt decided to record his own thoughts and feelings in a diary of sort. Kurt felt it would help him try to understand his special bond with his soul mates and if in the future any other threesome bond mates required information it would be helpful for them to read his own experiences.

Since Kurt's soul mates names appeared, he had actually succeeded working out a few facts regarding his soul mates. A few weeks after his 13th birthday Kurt tried to concentrate hard on the small link he felt inside of his hand and he discovered that while the bond between him and Harry had formed (he could sense this somehow the bond felt alive), however Blaine's bond remained unresponsive - while the link existed it hadn't seemed to form a connection yet, it was like the bond was asleep. At first Kurt did not understand this, how could he feel Harry but not Blaine? It was over a year later, on June 5th that Kurt felt a small shift in this link. And when Kurt concentrated once more, suddenly Blaine's link was - well alive. Kurt could sense the soul mate bond forming and suddenly it was like he could feel both Harry's and Blaine's subconscious, he could feel their bond becoming stronger, he felt as if a small part inside him that was previously empty was now filled. Kurt discovered that if he concentrated hard enough on their bond he seemed to be able to sense the others feelings if they were strong. He could feel what Blaine and Harry felt – it gave him a sense of relief at least he knew that they were ok, alive and out there somewhere. The three soul mates seemed to have developed a special way of communication through feelings despite the fact that none of them had actually met before.

After thinking about how Blaine's bond had only come alive on the 5th of June Kurt guessed that as the soul mates name only appeared on the 13th birthday of a person, the bond they share (which seems to be a physical force that was alive), can not form until the 13th birthday. So from this presumption he concluded that Harry must be the oldest in their relationship (Harry and him were connected from when his bond formed after all), while he was the middle one, and Blaine was the youngest and over a year younger then him. Assuming this was correct June 5th was now a very important date for Kurt, it was his soul mates birthday. So the following year, (when Blaine turned 14) Kurt found himself baking a cake for Blaine even though he wasn't there to eat it. In icing he wrote 'Happy Birthday Blaine X' took a picture (so he could show his soul mates when they met) and took the cake to Lima's homeless shelter. The next day Kurt did the same thing for Harry even though he didn't know when his birthday was. Kurt took this cake to the homeless shelter in the neighbouring town Westerville. As he drove to Westerville Kurt found himself wondering if Harry knew when Kurt's and Blaine's birthdays were and if he had a little tradition himself of celebrating these dates.

The bond however was not always fun. A few months after the forming of the bond with Blaine, Kurt felt immense pain coming from his bond and somehow he knew Blaine was physically injured. Through the bond Kurt tried to send him worry and comfort and felt Harry sending the same feelings through. Kurt (and Harry too he suspected) both suffered from a sleepless night as the bond with Blaine didn't feel completely right – it was like the bond knew Blaine was injured. However thankfully the bond and Blaine seemed to recover, and Blaine was able to send Kurt and Harry the feeling of calm and comfort through his bond, as if he was saying he was ok – he had known after all that they were both worried about him.

However it was Harry who seriously worried Kurt numerous times, when Kurt was 13, he felt immense fear and a slight feeling of grief coming from Harry during mid July. It had terrified Kurt and he had actually slept with his dad that night the way he use to after his mum had died and he got nightmares about the funeral. It was the following year that Kurt felt a very strong feeling of grief coming from Harry, who had evidently lost someone very important to him (perhaps a parent?). Last year at around the same time (everything seemed to happen in July for some reason); Kurt again felt grief but something else too, something different. It felt almost as though Harry had made a major decision which would affect his future. Kurt became extremely worried at this and sent whatever feelings he could towards Harry's bond, he was scared he would loose Harry without even meeting him. That thought terrified him.

Now at 16 all Kurt wanted was to meet his soul mates. He wanted his soul mates. He needed them! Kurt wanted to feel his soul mates arms around him; he wanted to not have to worry about them and yet worry at the same time. He wanted to bake each soul mate a birthday cake and actually give it to them – he wanted to see their smiles, he wanted to see laughter, their tears, and their joy. He wanted to hold there hand proudly and walk through the mall with them. He wanted to know more about them – did they enjoy music? What were their hobbies? Did they read Vogue? What was their favourite cover? Did they even like fashion? He wanted to know the deeper things as well, what happened to Blaine that made him so injured that their bond was worried? What happened to Harry each of those times? Most of all he wanted to hold them in his arms and comfort them. He wanted them to comfort him. All Kurt wanted was his soul mates. He wanted his soul mates damn it!

**Authors Notes:**

**In case you guys are wondering about the ages of each of the trio I've written their dates of birth below:**

**Blaine: Born on June 5th 1994 (I made this up)**

**Kurt: Born on May 27, 1993 (Taken from Glee Wikia)**

**Harry Born on July 31st 1992 (Harry Potter timeline has changed)**

**I'm assuming here that American schools work like British schools do. Your school year depends on what time of the month you were born in. So in my head this is taking place in Glee season 2 so if Harry was in an American school at this point he would be a senior, while Kurt is a junior and Blaine a sophomore.**

**I want Glee Season 2 to correspond with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows so the Harry Potter timeline has basically changed a lot, so just assume everything happens 12 years later.**

**Thank you to everyone who added this story to alerts, and favourites, or just read the story. A very special and big thank you to the people who reviewed my story. I've looked at the traffic and it's really amazing to see so many people from all over the world have read it – I was looking at it and thinking, 'I want to visit that country and that country, ooh I've already visited that one'.**

** Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Updates will either be weekly or once every fortnight.**

**_Review Reply for Guest: Thank you so much for your review. I hope I did Kurt's freak out justice. I am planning to continue with this, I have the whole story planned out with some random scenes written as well. So just look out for updates._ **


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't have a beta (apologies for any mistakes!) and don't own Glee or Harry Potter _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_They felt their magic merging together as it became one, becoming something new. A gold and silver vine travelled up their hands and arms which symbolised that magic had accepted their vows and their union was blessed. Blessed by magic and by fate. Onlookers saw a beautiful site; gold and silver twisting together, they could feel the magic at work, bonding the couple together forever. This was a type of magic no one could interfere with; no one could stop this bond from occurring. It filled all the guests present with a deep sense of tranquillity; they were blessed to have been invited to witness this event. The bonding of two soul mates. _

Harry sighed as he looked at the palm of his own hand, staring at the two names written; Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. These were the names of his soul mates. These were the names that had appeared when he turned 13 years old, Soul mates that he had never once met or seen before. He didn't know anything about Blaine or Kurt and often he found himself wondering what they enjoyed and what they were like. Were they like Hermione smart? Were they artistic? Did they enjoy sports? He didn't know much about them apart from the fact they existed; he could feel the bond inside of his hand; he knew when their birthdays were and so worked out their dates of birth, Kurt was a year younger then him and Blaine was 2 years younger then him, making them 16 and 15 respectively.

One thing that Harry was extremely thankful for was that the age difference between the three soul mates wasn't any longer then this - waiting for soul mates was hard. If there was a 10 year age gap between them, it would take even longer to find them, he would be well in his 30's by the time they were old enough for a relationship if this was the case! But still, unlike a few lucky friends he had who had found their soul mates with each other (Luna and Ginny had known each other from childhood), he had no idea who his soul mates – (Blaine and Kurt) were or how to find them. All he had was 2 names and dates of births.

While Harry believed they were probably living in Britain somewhere as most soul mates did live in the same area as each other (this was fate increasing the chances of their meeting) he actually couldn't guarantee this. Harry had tried to find them, he tried looking them up, he had researched the surnames Hummel and Anderson, and all he had found was that neither of the surnames were names of old pureblood wizards. This left the possibility that his soul mates were halfbloods, muggleborns or possibly even muggles. Harry then started searching for his soul mates in the muggle world. It began with searching for the surnames in his local phone book, then trying to find them via the internet but all of this lead to dead ends. They were just too many people in the world who were called Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. He had no luck and while he was connected to them, he just couldn't find them. Finding 2 people out of the worlds population of 6 billion, was like looking for a small 1 pence coin in the gigantic ocean. It could be anywhere and he had no real starting point to look. He gave up his search hoping that destiny would allow them to meet soon.

Having a soul mate was not as unusual in the wizarding world as it was in the muggle world. Wizards were the ones that were considered to have been blessed by Mother Nature herself. It was therefore only natural that fate also blessed them with a companion to share their life with. Fate chose to bless certain humans with magic, just as she chose to bless some humans with soul mates. It was because of this that in the wizarding world it was considered extremely rare not to have a soul mate. However having a soul mate didn't always mean a happy ending. Professor Dumbledore's soul mate was Gallert Grindelwald, who turned out to be a dark wizard. Dumbledore himself had put Gallert in prison many years ago and had died just a few months ago, old, grey and without a soul mate by his side. Sometimes soul mates ended up dying before they even meet. Sometimes the age gap between soul mates is just too large, that nature doesn't allow them to spend much time together before they die.

However soul mates were considered a very important part of wizard history and belief. In the third year of Hogwarts all students had a soul mate class that they were required to attend. It gave them information regarding wizarding beliefs. Wizards had strict beliefs that governed them; it was the wizarding equivalent to muggle religion. Wizards believed in fate, Mother Nature and the history of how soul mates and magic came to be and so wizards understood much more about soul mates then the muggles did, in fact many wizards (who had an understanding of muggle science) found the scientific tests muggles had conducted trying to find answers amusing. Genetic screening? Soul mates and wizards were still human after all they weren't a different species all together.

But the fact was most of Harry's friends were all paired together. Harry was the only one in the few people he considered his close friends that didn't have any idea who his soul mate was. He knew that Hermione and Ron were paired together, (it had shocked both of them when their names appeared, and it took Ron punching Victor Krum in his face during the ball in their 4th year for them to accept the bond), Neville was bonded with Padma Patil (the Indian girl from Ravenclaw who was thankfully not much of a gossip queen as her twin sister Parvati) and the moment Padma had turned 13 Neville began courting her, now at 17 they were engaged to be married once finishing Hogwarts. Surprisingly Luna and Ron's little sister Ginny were also bonded. They were very good childhood friends as they lived very close together, however at the beginning of Hogwarts they had a falling out. It took the soul mate bond to bring them together again.

And then there was Harry, who had no idea who his soul mates were or if he would _ever_ find them.

Harry sighed as he stared at his mates names; he was very unusual in that he had 2 soul mates. While soul mates were much more common in the wizarding world then the muggle world, threesome relationships were not common at all. The last soul mate threesome couple was actually a Slytherin girl called Daphne Greengrass great great great grandparents over 200 years ago. Threesome relationships were thought to be reserved for whom fate had felt deserved it the most. And while Harry felt blessed he had two soul mates, a small part of him couldn't help but be thankful that he had yet to meet his soul mates when he thought of the task ahead of him. He needed his soul mates to be safe and away from Voldermort. As Harry didn't know who his soul mates were himself, Voldermort definitely couldn't find them. Harry prayed they wouldn't be involved in the upcoming war.

"Your in deep thought Harry, Luna would say Nargles are messing with your brain" Ginny asked interrupting his thoughts

"Just wondering Gin, just thinking about my soul mates…" Harry replied sighing

"So your wondering how unfair it is that all of us have found our soul mates and you still have no idea who they are… right?" Ginny asked

Harry grinned in response, "Pretty much Gin, you know me too well"

Ginny laughed and replied "come on Cousin Barney, quit sulking and join me in a dance, we are at a wedding after all, no need to be so gloomy!"

"Dance? Ginny, I don't dance – you've seen me at the Yule Ball and at Slughorn's Christmas party last year. And wouldn't you like to dance with Luna?"

"She's taking a break from dancing, her father and her are talking with some other guests, and honestly Harry anyone can dance, it's just listening and following the beat of the music" Ginny said as she dragged the disguised Harry up and pulled him to the dance floor just as the music turned into a slow song

Harry followed Ginny's lead just as he had done, many years previously during the Triwizard Tournament, which he had attended with Parvati Patil, Padma's sister whose soul mate had turned out to be the already graduated Oliver.

"You know, you should really learn to dance properly Harry! Everyone enjoys a bit of dancing, I'm sure Blaine and Kurt will want you to take them out"

"Dancing Gin? I don't think they would really enjoy that, when we meet the perfect dates can be a good Quidditch game followed by a nice dinner"

"As much as I love Quidditch Harry that is completely unromantic of you! What if they happen to enjoy dancing? And don't step on my feet Harry, I am wearing sandals you know"

"Sorry Ginny" Harry replied somewhat amused "And you do realise that the chances of romance are going to be non existent for however long it takes to get rid of Voldermort for good right? To be honest I don't expect to even meet them until it's all over"

"Well you're going to meet them eventually Harry, and when you do it will be the most amazing feeling in the world and you'll want to plan romantic dates for them, well hopefully you will anyways! But for now, even though you haven't yet met, they are going to be the ones who will give you the strength to do whatever your leaving to do" Ginny softly touched the names of his right palm as the song ended, "it will be Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, who are going to help you survive this war Harry, trust me on that" she said as she left him to presumably find Luna.

Harry smiled sadly and left the dance floor to get a drink for himself, when suddenly a large silver animal, a lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor. The lynx patronus mouth opened and Kingsley Shaklebolt's voice very loudly and clearly said

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Everyone reacted instantaneously, wands were drawn and many loud 'pops' were heard indicating the large number of guest's disapperating away. Harry ducked and headed towards Ron and Hermione, who were on the other side of the dance floor when the patronus had arrived. The protective charms surrounding the Burrow had broken and many masked death eaters were now attacking furiously. Harry dodged the spells being fired across the tent, throwing up some shield charms of his own as he ran across. Eventually Harry caught Hermione's free arm (the other had Ron) and with a loud 'pop' they were gone.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

I apologise for the delay in posting this, I've been quite busy and once I did get time to write the chapter wasn't working like I wanted it to. It has undergone many many edits, and I'm still a bit nervous about posting it up. Let me know what you think?

Thank you loads for reading, and for the reviews, alerts and favourites. I have over 150 followers; I received emails about this story every day since my last update and I'm thrilled with the reaction of the story. I have readers from all over the world which is amazing.

A massive thank you to 'Ped' who explained the American education system to me before I made the mistake of Kurt and Blaine being in school during thanksgiving.

Still taking pairing suggestions for characters I haven't yet mentioned.

_**Review reply's for Guests: **_

_Lendor:_ Thanks a lot for reading and taking the time to review my fic.

I agree with you in regards to the Dursleys, however Harry's past with them will be addressed much later on in this story. Right now I plan on focusing on the horcrux hunt and the war. I don't want to give too much of my plot away, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

_Guest:_ Thanks for reviewing and I hope I do the pairing and soul mate fics justice!

_Guest:_ Thanks for reviewing, I wanted someone to mention the birthday thing, I thought of it when I was writing the chapter and it was my favourite part of the chapter.

I'm not saying which pairing suggestion but I absolutely LOVE the idea of one of them. After I read your review I went and wrote a little scene with them - but a fair warning if this does end up in the fic it'll be a long long way away. Thanks for the pairing suggestions though!


	4. Chapter 3

_I don't have a beta (Sorry for any mistakes in either spelling or grammar!) and I don't own Glee or Harry Potter _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Coming out to Mercedes was hard. It was the first time Kurt had actually 'come out of the closet' after all he didn't exactly come out to his dad. It was more like Burt telling Kurt he knew he was gay and Kurt not denying it, of course Kurt having two male soul mates made his sexuality even more obvious.

No one apart from Kurt and Burt knew that Kurt was one of the few who had soul mates. The fact was that Kurt never really had many friends helped with keeping it a secret. Over the years, Kurt had found ways to hide the palm of his hand without the need of gloves. The way he positioned his hand, he simply never let his palm show. As Kurt had never been popular, no one really paid any attention to him (apart from the jocks who liked to toss him into the dumpster and throw slushies at his face, but he just ignored them and went on with it praying for high school to end quick). Because no one really knew Kurt, keeping his sexuality and the fact he had two soul mates secret was really quite easy.

However the previous year had ruined the niche Kurt had built around himself, the niche that kept him invisible. On a complete whim he signed the form which held the auditions for the new Glee club 'New Directions' run by the Spanish teacher Mr Schuester. The first group meeting was actually quite atrocious with only a very few people actually trying out. Rachel Berry was the annoying bossy diva who assigned herself head of the group and believed that she was much more talented then the rest of them. Mercedes however was a member of glee club that Kurt instantly connected to. She understood fashion (Unlike Ms Berry sweaters with animals on them were not fashionable!) she was talented and she sang with her heart and soul. They became great friends, but unfortunately for Kurt, Mercedes started to harbour some romantic feelings towards him. And so while Kurt was discretely checking out Finn Hudson and wondering if Harry or Blaine had a body like his, Mercedes majorly misunderstood and believed he was in love with Rachel Berry.

Kurt didn't want Mercedes to believe he was in love with Rachel, but at the same time he was just not sure about coming out to her either. Mercedes was after all a devout Christian, and they were living in the very homophobic town of Lima. How would she react? What if Mercedes suddenly felt uncomfortable around him? What would he do? He didn't want to loose the person who had become his first ever best friend. And what about the New Directions? Surely they would find out once Kurt came out to Mercedes. Would they make him leave glee? He was enjoying glee; he had made friends and was doing something he had always loved – singing.

But the fact was that Kurt couldn't continue to let Mercedes believe he didn't want to date her because he was in love with Rachel. Mercedes deserved to know the truth. So Kurt came out and told her, she was the first person that he had come out to and with that everyone knew. As it turned out pretty much everyone knew his sexuality before he had came out (just like with Burt) and no one _really_ had an issue with it. The glee club boys were a little uncomfortable; especially Finn who had got it into his head that Kurt was in love with him, while Kurt did find Finn quite pleasing to his eye he was simply not crushing on him – He had Blaine and Harry to wait for after all and he wasn't going to date anyone till he found them. However the New Directions girls were amazing, he made good friends with most of them and was even starting to enjoy the little bit of competition with the annoying Rachel. The girls and Kurt became close friends, they had all started going shopping together and having sleepovers.

It was during the summer, a few weeks before Kurt's junior year at McKinley High, that Kurt and the girls were at a sleepover at Tina's place. Tina was gushing about the time she spent with Mike Chang (a fellow glee club member) in Asian camp, and Kurt had to admit he thought Mike and Tina made a very cute couple. It was when Tina called Mike her soul mate (even though she admitted she wasn't lucky enough to have his name written on her palm) that Santana admitted that she didn't really believe in soul mates, she referred to soul mates as "A stupid fairy tale kids are told". The conversation however had Kurt wondering if he trusted his friends enough to tell them about Harry and Blaine. It was the following week that Kurt decided that while the New Directions loved competing against each other and insulting each other constantly, they had become Kurt's second family and so his friends deserved to know about his soul mates. (Kurt was also quite sick of keeping Blaine and Harry a secret from everyone!).

"When I turned 13, I woke up with soul mates written on my palm" Kurt told the girls over pizza after a shopping trip to the mall.

This led to a moments of silence after which he heard multiple exclamations of

"What?" "No way" "Show me?" "I don't believe you" "Lord Tubbington is my soul mate"

With that Kurt, for the first time ever, turned his right hand over, uncovering his palm. And written quite clearly for all the girls to see were the names _'Harry James Potter'_ and _'Blaine Anderson'_

* * *

Kurt's junior year at McKinley High was not going well at all. His dad was still recovering from the heart attack he had suffered from just a few weeks ago. The heart attack had terrified Kurt; he was terrified he would loose Burt like he had his mother when he was younger. What would happen if Burt did die? The last memory Kurt would have of Burt would involve a disagreement between them, when Kurt was more interested in going out to watch a stupid musical then to attend their Friday night dinner.

The New Directions had all tried to help him by singing him songs about religion and telling him they were praying for Burt. However Kurt didn't believe in religion, he was not religious and didn't believe in any deity. It just seemed to him, that even though Burt was in hospital, the only thing his friends were interested in was shoving their beliefs down his throat. He didn't care that his friends were religious; he didn't mind that they believed in God. It's just... Kurt didn't and he just wanted his friends to accept that, to accept him.

However thankfully, Kurt realised that his friends were only trying to help him through this. They didn't mean anything bad from it; they weren't trying to push him to believe in God, they were helping the only way they knew how. They were praying for his dad to wake up, they were praying for Burt to get better. It was this, and the comfort he felt from his soul mate bond (Despite not knowing what was happening Blaine and Harry were really great, and their concern and comfort helped him a lot), that helped Kurt discover that even though he may not have a strong belief in religion, he did believe in him and his dad. Burt did end up waking up, and straight after he returned home from the hospital Kurt made up a very strict healthy eating plan for them which they followed religiously.

Another new feature to glee club was a new boy called Sam Evans, who had replaced their old member Matt. At first Kurt believed Sam was gay; as he had dyed his hair a horrendous blonde – no straight person would do that! However it turned out Kurt was wrong and Sam was completely straight, and became enamoured with Quinn Fabray, a cheerleader in glee club who went through a teen pregnancy last year. During duet week in glee club, Kurt really wanted Sam as his duet partner and Sam had agreed to however Kurt backed out once he realised that Sam may be bullied for singing with a known gay student. It was time's like this Kurt really wished that Harry and Blaine were here, either of them would duet with him he just knew it. Heck even if they couldn't sing, he knew they would still try and perform a duet with him. Being the only gay person at McKinley was becoming harder and harder; it was lonely. No one understood him and the boys were all afraid that they would either catch gay.

Kurt's bullying was getting much worse. Karofsky had made Kurt his own personal victim recently and not a day passed where Kurt wasn't shoved into school lockers or an ice cold slushie was thrown onto his face. Day by day his torment was getting worse and the worst part of it was that no one seemed to notice or care.

Kurt knew that his Blaine and his Harry were out there and he knew they cared about him. He knew that they would notice the bullying; he knew that they could already tell that he wasn't ok. He knew if they were here they would hold him, that they would comfort him. Kurt knew that they were waiting for him and that they wanted to meet him as much as he wanted to meet them. But they weren't with him now, and right now was when he need them. Kurt had talked with Burt about this he had explained that it was just hard to be without his soul mates knowing that they existed. But the fact was, Kurt would probably only meet his soul mates once he left Lima for New York. New York was where Kurt saw his future; it was where he knew he belonged. Despite knowing New York wasn't that far away (just 2 more years!), it was still just too long.

Kurt didn't know how the New Directions were so blind when in came to his bullying. They were supposed to be a family, they were supposed to help each other, to stand up and defend each other. It was a group for outcasts, for the people who didn't really belong anywhere, but it just seemed like they were just too involved in their own lives that they failed to notice anything else. Kurt felt as though he was the most underappreciated member of the New Directions, no one seemed to care about him. It was during Guys vs. Girls when they were asked to pick a song to sing about the opposite sex, that Kurt tried to help the boys pick a song about women, however he was completely ignored and Puck decided to order him to go spy on the Warblers, the group they would be up against during sectionals.

Kurt reached Dalton Academy after an hour long drive. The school was beautiful, that was all he could say. Walking around the school, he found that all of the students were heading somewhere, so he stopped a rather good looking student who was hurrying past and said

"Excuse me…"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

Delay in posting this up was because I started Uni again – I'm sorry! But getting stuff sorted, moving into a new place it's busy! My inbox is filled with chapters I need to read. Hopefully I will be back to fortnightly updates though.

Am I evil for leaving you at this part of the story? Next chapter is in Blaines point of view which a few people have asked for!

Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves. Your opinion is always welcome - even if it's a bad one!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and for the lucky Americans, hope you enjoy tonight's Glee episode!

**_Guest Review Reply's_ **

Yngoldfogee: Thank you loads for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the rest of the story


End file.
